


Shadows of War

by Esmeray Ann (InnominateObject)



Series: The Old Republic: Remnants of War [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Inspired by events that happened in canon, Interspecies Romance, Other, Romance, kinda based on Obitine when they were on the run, yall idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnominateObject/pseuds/Esmeray%20Ann
Summary: It all started with a war. The Mandalorian Excision devastated Mandalore, but the galaxy goes on.Zadok Kevro, Padawan to Chiss Jedi Knight Gissh, wasn't all that interested in visiting the war-torn, now-desolate planet. The Dathomirian Zabrak would rather be in the library, studying the history of the Jedi and educating himself in the ways of the Force. Now he and his master are sent to Mandalore to investigate the new ruling faction of Mandalorians that call themselves the New Mandalorians. Hopefully they can see if this new group really believes in the peace-keeping methods they swear by: "Peace through diplomacy." However, that all changes when Zadok gets stuck with the young Duchess of Mandalore, stranded on the moon Concordia, and hunted by the extremist group known as the Faithful. Will they be able to survive? Or will they kill each other in the process, unable to sort out their differences?
Relationships: Jedi Character(s) & Original Mandalorian Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Jedi Padawan Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s) & Original Sith Character(s), Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Mandalorian Character(s) (Star Wars), Original Mandalorian Characters (Star Wars) & Original Character(s), Original Mandalorian Characters/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Old Republic: Remnants of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198958





	1. Departure to Mandalore

**Author's Note:**

> I've had to do a crap-ton of research for this. And while I've never played The Old Republic or Knights of the Old Republic I and II, I (think I) know what time period I'm working with. The Mandalorian Excision occurred 738 BBY. This book happens 718 BBY, twenty years after that. This is kind of an origin story for the New Mandalorians and the Faithful (Aka'liit) and all that. My writing is crap, don't @ me.

Zadok wished he could say he was excited about visiting a new planet, but he'd studied Mandalore enough to know it was not ever going to be a place high on his must-visit list. He sighed through his nose, hiding his arms in the sleeves of his robes. The information he'd found while searching through the Jedi Archives had not been promising peace. But that was why he and his master were being sent there in the first place. To see if the Mandalorians were ready for peace. 

He could feel his master's gaze on him, but he gave no indication that he knew she was watching him. His master already knew how much he did not enjoy being sent to Mandalore. What if they were shot out of the sky? Killed before they could step foot on the ground? 

"Padawan, we will be all right," Master Gissh said. She was in a similar position as him: arms folded in her sleeves, shoulders back, mouth quirked, though hers was in a smirk rather than a disapproving frown.

"Yes, Master."

"You know who we will see first, correct?" the Chiss Jedi asked.

"Yes, Master."

Master Gissh smiled, as if pleased by what he said. "Good. Be on your best behavior, all right?"

"Of course, Master."

Despite the woman's tall, lithe figure, he towered over her by almost a head. Zadok had always thought of his coloring as odd, but up until he'd met his master, he'd never seen a blue woman before. And he certainly wasn't prepared to meet the second one he'd ever seen in his entire life.

The gunship they'd taken landed on a platform. Zadok had furrowed his brow at the sight of the wastelands they'd flown through. His stomach was always queasy when they flied, but it was surprisingly calm as he took in the sight of the decimated world of Mandalore. As if it wanted to allow his mind to focus on the destruction that ravaged the planet some twenty years ago. 

Admittedly, he was curious now that he'd arrived. The platform was scarcely populated, and what little life it had bustled with cargo. Unarmored Mandalorians peered at the two Jedi with curiosity. A few sneered, sure, but most seemed to be as curious about the Jedi as the Jedi were of them.

A blue woman dressed in a gown that matched her lavender hair greeted them. A simple golden headdress adorned her brow and fanned out into her hair, which was pulled back by braids into a loose bun. She sported no facial markings, and her lips were a soft shade of lilac.

Zadok was stunned by the woman's stern look, but even more so by the youth in her face. Master Gissh grinned from beside him. Zadok glanced at his master, then at the Duchess. "Is she--?"

"Chiss? No. We have red eyes. I would assume she's Pantoran."

 _Pantoran_. He'd heard of the species before. But what was a person built for the tundra doing in a desert?

Master Gissh approached the Duchess, Zadok cautiously trailing behind. This woman didn't seem to pose any threat, but he had no idea what to expect. Gissh bowed at the waist when she came two arms-length from the Duchess. "Duchess Kainora Loriwin. I am Jedi Knight Gissh. This is my Padawan, Zadok. We are here to investigate the Faithful. If it pleases you, we would like to have this discussion in private."

Duchess Kainora offered a smile. When her black eyes trailed up and down Zadok, her lips quirked into a grimace. He fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course, Master Jedi. Please follow me."

The Duchess led them onto a transport that sported two guards. Zadok kept a hand near his lightsaber in case things got messy. The Duchess noticed. Her lip pulled back. "That won't be necessary, Padawan. We are meeting on peaceful terms to discuss a threat to both of us."

Zadok held his tongue, resorting to narrowing his eyes at her. If she thought she was exempt from any suspicions, she was dead wrong. His master, naturally, was enjoying the scenery. The domed city of Sundari was no impressive thing, and was still under construction. People milled about, shouting orders. The sound of sparks flying filled the air, and the whirring of machinery seemed to fill every inch of the dome.

Kainora lifted her hand towards the building they headed towards. "The Royal Palace of Sundari is currently under construction. I will say, the Mandalorian Excision is no easy topic to discuss, but it is nice that the opportunity for jobs has gone up ever since the destruction of our world."

Was that a passive-aggressive quip? Zadok gave her an incredulous look. He couldn't tell with the expression on her face. Meanwhile his master was absentmindedly nodding. The Jedis' robes whipped in the wind, despite the slow speed they were travelling.

"When do you expect construction to be completed?" Gissh asked, unfazed by Kainora's comment. The Chiss woman's indigo hair flowed freely down her back. Wisps of her hair flew around her face as they got closer to the Royal Palace.

Kainora glanced at Gissh. "A week or two for the palace. For the rest of the city? A month, at least."

Once again, Gissh nodded. "That's wonderful to hear."

Zadok had to admire Gissh for her neutrality. Had he been on the receiving end of the Duchess's comments, he surely would've added fuel to the fire. He schooled his features as they landed on a platform at the Royal Palace and swore to himself he wouldn't say anything unless he was talked to first.

The three got off the transport, leaving the two guards and the driver behind. Admittedly, the Royal Palace was a stunning view of glass and stone. Cubist murals of the Mandalorian Crusaders decorated the balcony they were on. The stairs leading up into the Palace were clean and white. Everything being built was cubic in shape, sleek, spotless, and shining. 

Gissh nudged him from the side, reminding him that he should stop gaping at the glass monstrosity in front of him. Zadok shot her a glare, but all he was rewarded with was a toothy smile. All of a sudden, he felt eyes on his back, and he turned to see the Duchess staring up at him. 

The young woman furrowed her brows and tilted her head, staring up at the side of his face. "What is that trinket wrapped around your horn?"

Zadok reached up to stroke the 'trinket.' "Silka beads. Since I don't have hair to have a Padawan braid."

Kainora merely hummed dismissively in response and walked ahead of the two Jedi, her stiff shoulders pulled back. Zadok fingered the beads before tossing them over his shoulder with a scowl. Were all Mandalorians so judgmental? He could feel her scrutiny even when she wasn't looking at him. 

The glass doors opened with a bang. Inside the Palace was a large, open room. Zadok listened to the Duchess absentmindedly ramble about what she called the "Grand Salon," instead studying the murals that, he admitted, were not the greatest pieces of art he'd ever laid eyes on. Mandalorians were too focused on war to direct their attention to art. Then again, it could be argued that war was another form of art altogether. 

The cubic style transferred to all their art and architecture. Zadok had to wonder what was so fascinating about cubes that these people had to incorporate it into everything they made. The Jedi possessed holocrons and yet they did not fashion everything to look like them. He would've scoffed aloud had his master not been standing there studying his expression. Zadok looked up in time to see Duchess Kainora sit on a simple yet elegant cushion throne. She looked every bit the duchess she was and more.

Kainora lifted a hand, pursing her lilac lips. "Leave us." Her voice bounced across the room. The shuffling of footsteps was brief as the Ruling Council and guards left the Grand Salon, then ceased, until only the Duchess and a single human man remained. The man, adorned in a simple white tunic and pants trimmed with gold, walked up to the two Jedi from his station beside the throne. 

"Greetings, Master Jedi. I am Prime Minister Rees Seacri. Welcome to Mandalore." Rees clasped hands with Gissh first, his smile wide but strained. His brown eyes betrayed his true feelings, and so did the Force. The Prime Minister was frightened of the Jedi, though he made an effort not to show it. Rees stepped towards Zadok, who removed a hand from his sleeves to shake hands with the human. He was young as well. Not much older than the Duchess, if he were to guess. Zadok cared to note the blaster strapped to the man's hip. 

Zadok's eyes searched the room, looking for any sniper holes. But he couldn't see any danger, and he most certainly couldn't sense it. The Force did not tell him that Rees was about to draw his blaster and attempt to shoot them. Nevertheless, Zadok kept a hand close to his lightsaber just in case. 

"Duchess Kainora--"

"Please, call me Nora."

Gissh dipped her head. "Nora, we wished to hear what you know about the Faithful. We know that your new insurgence, the New Mandalorians, claim to have peaceful intentions, but the Jedi wish to investigate the faction that is openly hostile to peace."

"And I suppose you're here to figure out my intentions as well? I assure you, you'd already be dead if my word was not honorable."

Zadok clenched his fist but didn't say anything. Gissh proceeded calmly. "You must know that precautions must be taken to avoid another war."

" _Avoid?_ Master Gissh, there is no war that needs to be avoided. There is not threat of war from any New Mandalorian, who, by the way, happen to possess a majority of Mandalore's population!"

Zadok could sense Gissh's growing frustration and Nora's rising anger. Rees stood off to the side, helplessly watching his ruler squabble with a Jedi. The Zabrak was tempted to just drag Gissh out of the Grand Salon himself, find a ship, and leave this wretched planet. But returning to the Jedi Council with no intel was not an option, as Gissh had reminded him. Even so, Nora went on, oblivious to the Jedi squirming where they stood.

"I understand your concern for the safety of the Republic. But your presence here on Mandalore is endangering my people as well. The Faithful will see our interaction as treachery."

Gissh placed a hand over her chest. "We understand as well. All we want is information."

Nora's face flamed indigo, and Zadok dared to think she looked cute. But these were trivial matters. What they needed was a location.

"No," the Duchess boomed. "You want to spy on us. I will not tolerate half-truths spoken to my face."

"Your Grace, I think they just want a location--" Rees offered, but he was just as soon cut off by the enraged Duchess. Nora's anger poisoned the Force.

"Prime Minister, can I have a word with you in private?" Nora said through gritted teeth.

Rees visibly swallowed, throwing the Jedi a look that said he was sorry before he followed Nora through a door on the Jedi's right. Right after the door closed, Gissh breathed out a sigh.

"I think she's acting," the Chiss woman murmured.

Zadok gave her an incredulous look. " _Acting?_ She was throwing a fit, just like every politician in the Senate."

"Yes, but politicians _are_ actors. She's very good at it. If I remember correctly, she became a co-founder of the New Mandalorians at the age of sixteen. Now she's Duchess of an entire planet at eighteen." Gissh elbowed his arm. "She's quite the go-getter."

"Just like a Mandalorian," he muttered. "I don't understand why she can't just give us a place to start our investigation."

"She's assessing us just as we are doing to her. Besides, it's safer to assume there's Faithful eyes and ears everywhere. A transmission we received from Nora spoke of her uncertainty about how widespread the Faithful's reach is."

"So we're more or less here to prevent a Mandalorian civil war instead of another galactic war?"

"Precisely." Gissh's head snapped to the door, where Nora poked her head out. The Duchess stared down the Jedi for a long moment before jerking her head towards the door. Gissh led the way. 

The door led into a hallway. Nora led the Prime Minister and Jedi into a secluded room that Zadok assumed was Rees's office. Rees stood beside the Duchess as she took the seat behind the only desk in the dimly lit room. Zadok couldn't help but feel as though he was being spied on, despite the privacy of the room.

Nora leaned forward in her seat, the dangling jewelry of hear headdress clinking quietly on her forehead. She clasped her hands on the desk. "I cannot tell you how widespread this movement is, Master Jedi. I do suspect a headquarters, but none of my spies have been successful in finding information."

Gissh furrowed her brow. "That means that either the Faithful is still only an infant movement, or its secrets are safe-guarded." Zadok could almost see her mind whirring. "Any intel will do, Highness."

Zadok sensed Nora's anxiety. The Duchess fiddled with the edge of her sleeve for a few seconds before she looked up, meeting both their eyes. "I am not positive, but I believe that our moon, Concordia is a suspect. This city is not large enough for a rebellion to grow, and the other cities have not reported much suspicious activity."

"Then we will head there first," Gissh concluded.

Nora shook her head, sighing loudly. She pinched the bridge of her nose, the action making her look older. "I'm afraid that's not possible."

"Pardon?"

"Concordia is still apart of Mandalore, but it has developed into a province since the Mandalorian Excision. It is currently ruled by a governor who claims his allegiance to no one but the Mand'alor, which, of course, is himself."

"Then he is a suspect of terrorist activity, is he not?" Zadok interjected.

"Terrorist activity? Have the Aka'liit already attacked the Republic?"

Zadok cursed his impulsive mouth. "Well, no," he muttered.

Nora rolled her eyes. "Silly Padawan, do not run your mouth when you do not know everything."

Zadok clenched his fists in his lap, staring the Duchess down. The woman had the audacity to smirk and shrug a shoulder. 

"Anyway, after I was so _rudely_ interrupted. Avann Vizsla is not involved, that I know for sure. He does not wish to get entangled with the Republic like the New Mandalorians, but he does not wish to get revenge like the Aka'liit. Avann is . . . a character, but he is honest. I've known him my entire life."

Zadok almost wanted to say she'd die believing that if this Avann was fooling them all, but he didn't. "Why is Concordia a suspected headquarters, then?" he asked instead.

"Because, Padawan, my court has no reports of any kind of suspicious activity, and because Concordia is all but a separate entity, I have no choice but to place my suspicions there."

"We have also not heard from Concordia since the New Mandalorians were founded," Rees chimed in. "Any transmission we send has had no response."

The line between Gissh's brow's returned. "That sounds like a political statement."

"I know it does," Nora agreed. But Zadok could sense her disdain. "But I have faith in Avann, I have faith in my Ruling Council, and I have faith in my court."

"I hope you're right," Gissh murmured. She lifted her head, meeting Nora's eyes. "I still wish to visit this moon."

Nora stood, her chair scraping back. "Then I will have to escort you. I will send a transmission to Avann. Hopefully this time we will get a response."


	2. Concordian Conspiracy

Nora's transmission did get a response. Zadok was almost glad, because if he, the Duchess, and Gissh went to Concordia anyway he was certain their arrival would be a trap. He still was, but he knew everyone was thinking the same thing. Prime Minister Rees Seacri stayed behind to rule in Nora's absence, though Zadok wasn't sure whether the man was trustworthy. Pfassk, he wasn't sure _Nora_ was trustworthy, but he trusted his master. 

As a show of good faith, Nora had allowed Gissh and Zadok to pilot the Mandalorian shuttle they took to Concordia. The two Jedi remained in the cockpit while Nora stayed in the back.

Zadok stared out the window, watching the green moon grow closer. It was so different from the wasteland of Mandalore. A small part of Zadok hoped that Mandalore's environment would be able to be restored.

Zadok's mind wandered, his thoughts circling around the "Aka'liit," or the Faithful. He wondered if this was all just a ploy expertly crafted by a young politician in charge of an entire planet. 

"I sense anxiety in you, Padawan," Gissh said from beside him. He'd never been a fan of flying, so she'd taken over the controls.

He didn't address her concern. "Your people, they called the Force _the Sight_ , correct?"

"Mm hmm," Gissh hummed, maneuvering them into the upper atmosphere.

"The telepathic abilities--the Second Sight, you called it--can't you just use that to figure out the Mandalorians' true intentions?"

Gissh chuckled. "Paranoia is not a good look on you, Zadok."

"I'm not paranoid," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"You are, but I'll answer your question. No, I cannot. Those abilities faded for me some time ago. When I was your age, if I remember correctly."

"How? Why?"

Gissh only shrugged. "With the Chiss, our Force powers fade over time. I do not know why, but I am strong enough with the Force to not sense any danger associated with the Duchess or the Prime Minister. Have you sensed anything of concern?"

"Well, no. But I still don't trust these people."

"That's fine. Just try not to argue with anyone."

Zadok sat up in his chair, looking aghast. "I have not argued with anyone!"

"Not yet." She snickered at his exasperated look. "Relax. Why don't you go and meditate before our arrival?"

"I am _not_ going back there _alone_ with the Duchess of a potentially hostile planet."

Gissh rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. And you're a _Jedi_. Do you really think she could pull anything off before you subdued her?"

Zadok threw his hands in the air. "Fine, but if I end up dead, I'll haunt you for the rest of eternity."

His master just laughed at him. "I'd expect nothing less from you. Now go."

Zadok merely huffed and stomped to the back, the cockpit doors swooshing closed behind him. The rest of the ship was dimly lit, and it was pretty small. There were only two other rooms onboard, as well as a refresher. Judging from the smell, the ship was just about brand new.   
  
Zadok glanced at the door on his right. The light on the keypad was red, indicating someone was inside. So he opened the left one instead and slipped into the empty room.   
  
It was dark inside, and fairly quiet. The hum of the shuttle was muffled, allowing him a few brief minutes of meditation before a knock on the door pulled him back from his Force-focused state. Zadok couldn't help the spike of irritation that pierced his heart when he opened the door, only to find the Duchess standing there, hip jutted out, arms crossed, brow raised.

"Yes?" he bit out, trying to keep his face passive.

She'd changed for the trip, sporting a simple tunic, pants, jacket, and boots. Her lavender hair was braided into a single thread. She flipped it over her shoulder, eyeing him as well. "We've arrived," was all she said.

Zadok made the effort to keep his sigh inaudible as he followed Nora into the cockpit. The moon swallowed the entire view, swaths of green encompassing the entire expanse. As they flew towards a single tower, Zadok noted the forests and mountains around it. If anything happened, it'd be easy to disappear. He swallowed, hoping nothing would prompt him and Gissh to do so. He stood behind the two women as they landed.

The three exited the rear end of the ship. A man dressed in Mandalorian armor flanked by two similarly dressed Mandalorians approached. Nora was the first to exit. When Zadok and Gissh followed, the man and Mandalorians raised their blasters.

Zadok already had his lightsaber ignited, the orange blade hummed with energy. Gissh had hers out as well, the yellow saber gleaming. Nora jumped between the two groups, hands raised.

"Avann," she said sternly. "Avann, listen to me--"

The man she addressed bared his teeth. "Are you their prisoner? Did they hurt you?"

"No. These Jedi are here on peaceful terms."

"Here to find the Aka'liit? Or to make sure we're not conspiring with them?"

Zadok peeled his lips back, but Gissh spoke first. "Admittedly, yes. But we wish to make sure it's _not_ you before we continue our investigation. All we want to do is ask questions."

Avann glanced between the two Jedi, then at Nora. Whatever expression she had on her face must have convinced him to lower his blaster, because he did. Then he gestured for the two Mandalorians by his side to do the same. Zadok made sure the Mandalorians were relaxed before he put his lightsaber away, Gissh following suit. If he wasn't sure who to distrust before, now he knew for certain Avann was high on his highly-suspicious list, right after the Duchess.

"I think it's best that we have this discussion in private," Gissh said, her brow furrowed.

The tower next to the clearing was merely a simple structure. Avann had said he lived there, but Zadok would hardly call it cozy. The place was more of a surveillance tower, if anything. Zadok found it odd that the only people there were he, Gissh, Nora, Avann, and the two other Mandalorians. He spoke too soon. The pair used their jetpacks to fly away to a destination unknown to him. Zadok squinted into the sky, watching them go. The sun was bright, and the temperature was mild. The air on this moon was cleaner than anything he had ever breathed on Coruscant. 

Gissh came up beside him. "Beautiful?" she inquired.

Yes, but he had a better word for the atmosphere of this planet. "Peaceful," he corrected. If it weren't occupied by Mandalorians, he'd spend the rest of his days here.

Gissh hummed her agreement. "Stay out here with the Duchess. I want to talk with Governor Avann alone for a moment."

Zadok barely managed a noise in protest before Gissh spun on a heel and disappeared inside the tower. Zadok didn't have to sense the Duchess to know she was there, standing behind him, staring at his back. He turned his head enough to peer down at her from the corner of his eye, noting her wisp hairs flying about her face, her black eyes, and her crossed arms.

"Do you need something?" he rumbled, facing forward again. He crossed his arms as a breeze shifted his cloak.

Nora took the few steps to his side, mimicking his posture. "No." Her arms just as soon fell at her sides. "Well, yes."

Zadok faced her fully, one brow raised.

Nora did the same. "I need to know something." Her black eyes seemed to pierce his mind, searching for answers. "Why are you really here?"

"To keep the peace."

She rolled her eyes. Zadok couldn't help but do the same. Classic Mandalorians. They never understood the duty of Jedi, nor did they care to.

"You Jedi and your peace. Yet you meddle in everything. I can't help but wonder if you're here for the Jedi or for the Republic." Nora went back to crossing her arms. She stared out towards the forest, as if looking for something, her eyes searching but never finding. 

"You may not like my answer, but it is the truth. We are here to prevent conflict." Zadok glanced down at her then followed her gaze to the forest, and the mountains beyond.

Nora must have been very curious about him, because she continued to talk. And to be honest, it surprised him. "Between Mandalorians and the Republic?"

"Between Mandalorians and other Mandalorians," he corrected. Zadok inhaled deeply. "You Mandalorians have a tendency to go to war. To fight everyone around you. Even yourselves." He scoffed at that last part. Ridiculous. Mandalorians and their war. They practically bathed in it.

"Hmm," she grunted. She sounded unsatisfied by the answer, but he couldn't say for certain. He'd always found women--particularly young ones--to be confusing. All he knew was that he wanted to find out the people behind the Aka'liit and be done with it. Staying on this forested moon was only wasting his time. What did the Republic and Jedi want from Mandalore anyway? Other than to prevent another war, of course.

Gissh was taking too long, and Zadok was getting antsy. He turned towards the tower and began to walk towards it. 

Nora turned, watching him go. "Where are you going?"

Zadok turned towards her. "To use . . . the . . ." He squinted at the sky as three white glimmering specks appeared in the otherwise blue expanse. Trails of smoke followed them, and just like that, it clicked. 

That warning siren in his mind went on overdrive as the missiles barreled for them. He could hear their shrill whistles as they got closer. Zadok sprinted for Nora and used the Force to shove her away right as the missiles collided with the tower. The two were flung away from the wreckage. Zadok's ears rang. Debris flew in all directions. Nora laid unresponsive on the ground. 

More specks--these ones dark blue and shaped like people--came out of the sky. But he was too focused on the crumpling tower, of the fire raging from the collapsed building, presumably with his dead master inside. He began to hyperventilate, his mind blank as the only thing he could think about was how Gissh was dead, and that _he was on his own_. If he stayed there, he'd soon be dead with her.

Barely managing to control his shaking legs, Zadok forced himself to stand and hobble over to Nora, where she was still lying face-down on the ground. If the Mandalorians were targeting her, it's best that he keep her alive to find out why. But if they were just trying to go after him and Gissh . . . Well, better to have a bargaining chip than be stuck in the woods by himself.

Then the panic began to settle in. Gissh _is dead. She's dead. What am I supposed to do now? What do I tell the Council? The Senate? How am I going to live without my master's guidance? Her wisdom?_ Memories of Gissh's motherly smile when he failed, her teasing when he was irritated, her kindness when he was troubled all flooded back into his mind all at once. And for a brief moment he couldn't believe it. There was no way she was dead. _Nothing could kill a Jedi._ But something could, and something did.

Swallowing the thickness in his throat, Zadok hauled Nora into his arms bridal style and sprinted into the woods.


End file.
